Team Torres
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Tecia Torres FanFiction. When Nate Boos Tecia on TUF, Nick has to confront his Brother.


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

><p>AN: I was going to write a **Nate Diaz **and **Rose Namajunas** Story...

But Then...they booed Tecia and I'm annoyed at **All **of Team Melendez lol. So I'm putting The Diaz/Namajunas Story on the Back-burner.

* * *

><p><strong>"And the winner by Decision. Tecia Torres"<strong> The Referee said raising her hand. Her hand got raised. Tecia wasn't expecting a Standing Ovation. Some Girls on Both Teams didn't like her. Girls on Team Pettis, Kish, Markos, and Penne clapped. Tecia hugged Bec and that's when she heard the boos.

Team Pettis looked at Team Melendez and sure enough Nate Diaz, Namajunas and Magana were booing Tecia from the stands. Soon most of Team Melendez were booing, laughing or both. Team Pettis were silent in shock apart from Calderwood.

* * *

><p>"Nate? Why? Why boo Torres? Really?" Calderwood asked. Team Melendez smirked, but after that, Nate and his Team Stopped. Diaz felt like he didn't have to explain himself to <strong>anyone<strong>. But Nick wanted answers when Nate got back from the TUF house. Nate put his bag on the floor as usual and went into the living room. He saw his Brother watching TUF on his computer.

"Hey...having fun?" Nate asked.

* * *

><p>"Nah" Nick said Rewinding TUF 20. "That's <strong>you<strong> ain't it?" Nick asked. The camera barely showed Nate's face but they both knew it was him.

"Yeah...so?" Nate asked. Nick played the footage. The Referee announced the winner. Then came the boos.

"Why?" Nick said. Nate shrugged. If anyone should have understood **why** he booed, it should have been his Brother.

* * *

><p>"I was just fooling around. You know...pissing off Pettis" Nate said.<p>

"Booing Tecia" Nick said.

"Nah I was booing Pettis. Stop getting Butt-hurt over this shit" Nate said.

Nick got up. He got his keys and made sure that he had his wallet. Then he left. Nate asked him where he was going. But Nick didn't answer. Nick had been to TUF houses before. He hadn't been to a** Girl TUF House** before, but he figured it wouldn't be that much different than a Guy TUF House.

* * *

><p>As always the TUF house was a huge mansion. With a Back-door pool. Nick wondered if the Girls were going to be pissed at him showing up. He got out when he got there and called Team Captain, Gil.<p>

"Nick...after the **Day** that everyone's had...I just don't know if you should just show up out of the blue" Gil said.

"Okay I'll umm...think it over" Nick said. He ended the call and knocked on the door. But as soon as he knocked the door, it opened a creak. He walked in. The First landing he saw was empty. He heard voices coming from the rooms.

* * *

><p>"Tecia we told you. If you don't move we'll <strong>make<strong> you move. It's that simple"

"Angela I told Emily before the fight. I'm not moving and you've got no right touching my stuff" Tecia said. Nick heard sounds of things being thrown around.

"Angela!" Tecia shouted. But Angela Magana wasn't listening.

* * *

><p>"Tecia you think that just because you won, that gives you the power to just make your own rules? I'm speaking on behalf of everyone, when I say I want you and Heather gone. Sleep outside in the Road for all we care. You're so selfish Tecia" Angela said.<p>

Nick pushed the door open. He knew that he should have knocked first. But it sounded **heated** in there...

"Umm...Tecia...can we talk...you know...like **now**? Nick asked.

* * *

><p>"Take her Nick...Keep her" Bec said. The Scrapettes started laughing and Tecia left her things and walked out of her room.<p>

"Nick this has got to be quick. They're trying to kick me out" Tecia said.

"Wait" Nick said. He pushed back open the door and the Scrapettes all smiled at him. He knew that all the Ultimate Fighter Girls had respect for him. But he also knew that they were faking it.

* * *

><p>"I've gotta talk to Tecia. Don't touch her shit" Nick said.<p>

"But she doesn't belong here" Angela said. "Nick you don't live with her. Tecia is just being petty and difficult and attention seeking...And I think..." Angela started to say.

"Just don't **Touch** Tecia's shit" Nick said. He gave the Scrappettes a determined glare and shut their door. He walked back to Tecia. They went out to Nick's car. But Tecia knew that her House-mates would be watching them through the window.

* * *

><p>"You wanna walk and talk?" Tecia asked.<p>

"Whatever" Nick said with a shrug. The TUF house was Guarded. The press couldn't show up and the House was cordoned off, to a point. But Tecia didn't know what or **where** that point was. So they just started walking down the street. It was getting darker. But some of the lamp-posts were coming on.

She was going through a Tough time. But Nick didn't want to Keep Tecia away for **too** long, so he got to the point.

* * *

><p>"Tecia...I'm sorry my little Brother booed you. That was fucked up" Nick said.<p>

"I'm glad that **someone's** said sorry" Tecia said bending down to tie her shoe-lace. Nick tried to avoid looking at Tecia's ass.

"If I'd been there. I'd would have made Nate take back that shit. We respect every fighter you know. My Little Brother said, that he was booing Pettis. He weren't booing you" Nick said.

* * *

><p>"It sure felt like he was booing me at the time" Tecia said.<p>

"I know. I told him. That shit won't happen again" Nick said. Tecia nodded.

"Wanna run for a while?" Tecia asked. Nick didn't really want to. He usually ran alone. He hadn't stretched and Diaz's body was feeling lazy. But he said...

"Sure" They ran down the street.

* * *

><p>Tecia had had a bad day. But that didn't stop Nick Diaz from being competitive. They ran down the street like Wild Cats chasing Rats. Nick slowed down and let Tecia run past him.<p>

"I won!" Tecia yelled.

"Won what? There's no fucking finish line" Nick said. Tecia was out of breath leaned forward and put her hands on her knees. Nick thought that she was going to be sick. He sheepishly put his hand on her back. She leaned upright and grabbed his waist.

* * *

><p>"Tesh...you good?" Nick asked.<p>

"Yeah...no...not really" Tecia said. Before Nick knew it Tecia was literally crying on his shoulder. Her Right hand dug into his back. She nestled her head into his chest. Nick felt his T-shirt get wet with Tecia's tears and whatever else. When she pulled away he quickly saw use her own T-shirt to wipe away her snot.

"Nick I'm sorry" Tecia said.

* * *

><p>"It's cool..." Nick Started to say.<p>

"No it's not. I'm in the UFC now. But all the Girls are. It's hard...but I can't be like this" Tecia said. Nick patted her on the shoulder. Tecia stayed quiet and Nick removed his hand, before she got the wrong idea.

"You're not going to tell Pettis, or Gil or Dana are you?" Tecia said.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry. Pettis and Dana don't know shit" Nick said.<p>

"Thanks" Tecia said. They began walking slowly back to the house.

"Another run?" She asked.

"Fuck Tesh, what is it with you and..." Nick couldn't finish his sentence. Tecia kissed him on the cheek. He turned in a surprise response. She put her arm around his neck and pulled him in closer.

They kissed.

* * *

><p>Tecia pushed her lips against Nicks. Nick wrapped an arm around her waist. But before tongue or any other Body part could ruin things Nick pulled away.<p>

"Oh...DoYou think I'm un-professional?" Tecia asked.

"I'll take you back" Nick said. He walked her back to the house. Tecia rattled on about how her training with Pettis was. When their walk was over, Nick waved her off and got in his car.

* * *

><p>Tecia went back into the house. She ran back into her room. Her clothes were still on bed. She felt an instant pang of relief until she smelled the <strong>smell<strong>.

"What...what have you done?" She asked the Scrapettes.

"Well we think you're a seedy slimy Rat Tecia" Rowdy Bec said.

* * *

><p>"And if you use that <strong>Rat<strong> brain of yours, you know what **Rat's** live in don't you?" Angela said.

Tecia picked one of her T-shirts up. It was soggy and smelled awful, like a mixture of Rotting food. It made her nose want to grow legs and run.

Now Tecia had to run. She put the T-shirt back on the bed. She got her Jacket and went back towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Torres Wait" Rose said.<p>

"Yeah? Tecia said waiting for an apology.

"So are you moving or what? Rose asked. There was more laughing and Tecia left again. Fortunately for her, Nick was still outside. She tapped on the window and he opened his car door.

* * *

><p>"Tesh...I've gotta go" Nick said tapping his steering wheel.<p>

"I'm coming with you" Tecia said.

Nick Diaz looked at the TUF Contender like she'd gone insane.

* * *

><p>"Bullshit. You can't just fucking leave" Nick said closing his door and locking his car. But He turned down his window. To speak to her.<p>

"I can and I am. Nick if you don't Open this Car door, I climb on to your car and just **Sit **on it.** "TUF Pettis member found Dead under Diaz Car"** Doesn't sound Good Does it?

Now Diaz, are you going to let me in?" Tecia asked Nick.


End file.
